Victorious Anthology
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Just a custom series of one-shots based on the victorious cast. If you have a request let me know and you just may see it in here. I am accepting all pairings and all ratings and many themes. So if you have something in mind, then give me a message.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Desires

**Welcome to the next exciting installment of Twisted Hearts. I realized that I've been neglecting this and many other stories due to lack of reviews. I also wondered if deleting my previous story Libra Scale: Unbalanced was a good idea? Im really considering remaking it and giving it another title. Anyways, I feel as if I should start posting whats on my mind so thats why Im working on this One-Shot series. Send me any requests you want to see. Anything you want me to do is review or send me a message. This first One-Shot is dedicated to Zen no Mai and it is a RADE! I meant to publish this for his birthday but I think he'll forgive me for being a tad bit late...**

**Title: Summer's Desire**

**Pairing: Jade & Robbie**

**Rating: T/M**

Jade West absolutely hated summer vacation... No it wasnt because of the overly cheerful kids that frolocked every inch of L.A. No, it wasnt the over made up teen girls who were just too cheerful about some Justin Bieber concert. It was because of Beck Oliver... Her now ex boyfriend who not only broke her heart but cheated on her with someone not named Tori Vega.

**Flashback- 2 days ago (Thursday Evening)**

Jade had just arrived at her boyfriend's RV after nearly three hours of shopping with Cat. She had just made it half way to his door when she couldve sworn that she saw another figure with her Beck. The first name that came to her mind was that of Tori Vega but she wasnt going to go there. After all, it was Tori who managed to get her and Beck back together in the first place. She crept down as she heard whispers; hoping to figure out who's voice it was.

"Oh Beck, youre so amazing! Harder! HARDER!"

This shocked Jade to the point where she hesitated to even breath. The flustered voices, the sounds of flesh colliding into one another, it was all too much to take in. She knew exactly what was going on but her mind wouldnt wrap around the concept.

Beck was cheating on her. With some random fan girl no doubt. Or so she thought...

"Oh my gosh..." it was her cheating boyfriends turn to respond. "T-Trina I- Im about to..." The next sound Jade heard was the roars of satisfaction that erupted from the vile couple currently escapading in illegal sexual acts.

She decided that the best course of action wasnt to confront but to run away quietly and just break up with Beck over the phone and on her own terms. But, fate was a cruel mistress. As she tiptoed back to her car, she ended up cutting her leg on a broken piece of Beck's RV causing her to yelp just loud enough for the treacherous couple to know she was there.

"Beck... She's outside, what are we going to do?"

The girl was obviously panicking but then again, who wouldnt be if they were trapped between an RV and the possibility of Jade killing her. However, the only sound they heard next was the shuffling of feet and Jade's car pulling out of his driveway and speeding off into the night.

**Flashback End**

Now Jade was an utter mess. Going through her mind was a sequence of thoughts that continued to haunt her even in her sleep.

_**Why her? Why Trina? Why did Beck cheat on me? What does she have that I dont?**_

As she relayed these questions over and over in head she noticed that a few stray tears had escaped. Thankfully, her long raven hair was shielding her face from view. As she walked out of her car, she finally noticed her surroundings. Sand, setting sun, the crashing of waves; she had spent all day at the beach... alone... She mentally sighed to herself in frustration when she noticed a lone figure. This male figure appeared to be dancing and martial arts or something which brought upon a devious smirk on the goth girls face.

"Since Beck can cheat on me with that shallow and talent-less whore, Im entitled to my own fun."

She stepped out of the vehicle, checking herself to make sure she was knockout gorgeous before heading over towards the young man. The closer she got, she noticed that the boy was thin but also very muscular. His hair was short and slighly curly. Somehow this guy gave off a familiar vibe. Too familiar...

She decided to shrug off this feeling and continue with her plan to seduce and entice the poor, strong, sap. She tapped his shoulder but when he turned around the only words that came out of Jade's mouth were:

"R-Robbie? Shapiro?"

The boy nodded with a grin that managed to send shivers up her spine.

"Oh, Jade! Hi... I d-didnt recognize you..."

Her eyes were filled with shock at the sight that stood before her. Robbie Shapiro, the geek with the puppet looked like... well a man... She took notice that he was sporting contacts, and a slight stubble that made him look even more attractive to her. The dirty thoughts began to creep in Jade's mind as she eyed him for several seconds.

"Um... can I help you?" he waved his hands in front of her face; catching her attention.

"Not that I care but..." she bit her bottom lip seductively earning a slight tint of pink to crawl on Robbies face. "I was wondering if we could talk..."

Throughout all of this, Jade still didnt forget the things she did to Robbie. The name calling, the bashing, the pranks, the sarcastic remarks. She knew that out of all the men in the world, Robbie would be the most innocent. He may not have been the heart throb like Beck Oliver, or musically gifted like her best guy friend Andre, but he was the sweetest person she had ever known.

"Um... Sure... What's on your mind?"

She wanted to stick with the plan, to kiss him, fool around then leave with the satisfaction of getting back at Beck. However, when she was mere millimeters away from his lips, she felt something weird... Jade West was feeling... Vunerable. She wrapped her arms around his waist as tight as she could and let the tears flow. Knowing what she did, she refused to take advantage of him. She refused to let Robbie Shapiro be put in the same boat as Trina Vega. Unlike her he actually had talent. She sobbed for what seemed like hours until Robbie held her back. His strong arms were just what she needed as he hushed her gently and kissed her hair.

"I take it that you found out something about Beck?" he asked hoping that he wouldnt step on any toes.

She nodded then told him everything.

To say that Robbie was surprised would be an understatement. He didnt expect to hear that Beck not only cheated on Jade, but with arguably the most annoying girl in Hollywood Arts, Trina Vega. The sun had been long gone and a chilly breeze had settled in causing Jade to huddle under Robbie.

"Wow... Im sorry, Jade..." He had swallowed hard trying to find the right words to say.

"It's okay... I guess I'll start adopting a couple cats and prepare for a life of loneliness." she half-playfully teased. "I dont think that anyone other than Beck would even look my way..."

"I would."

Jade's eyes shot wide as she looked at the former nerd. On his face was a look of seriousness but at the same time, it was soft.

"You're just saying things to make me happy Shapiro- I mean Robbie."

"No. I mean it Jade. I've had a crush on you since the first day I laid eyes on you." As he continued to spill his feelings about her, he failed to notice her smirk shift into a genuine smile. Her icy blue gaze never left his face as he let out a sigh. "...I wish I could prove to you that I mean what I say."

Jade grabbed his face and gently pressed her lips to his. It was like a shockwave throughout her body as she melted into his arms. Never in a million years did she expect to be kissing Robbie Shapiro let alone that he would be beyond good at it. She let out a moan that reeked of pleasure and a needing to be cared for. Robbie took exception to this and pushed his tongue in her mouth and a war ensued. Taken completely off guard, Jade pulled away from a now shocked Robbie.

"I think you just proved yourself, Shapiro..."

He answered back by grabbing her and pulling her on top of him.

"I think I can get used to that, Robbie..."

He kissed her nosed before they both fell asleep in each others arms under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

**Jandre was up next but I decided to put the Bori pairing into this instead... Also I would like to state that I dont have anything against the character Beck. I just prefer non canon shippings is all. If they (Jade & Beck) end up back together in the show then kudos to them but id prefer a Jandre pairing and not a tease like in Jade gets Crushed lol... But enough of my ramblings without further ado here is Bori or whatever... lol jk. This is dedicated to lovetwilight1234 and I will probably put the Jandre story next unless I get more requests today.**

**Title: Decision**

**Pairing: Beck & Tori**

**Rated: T**

**Beck's POV**

The plan was simple, teach Jade a lesson in respect then get back with her... I can honestly tell you that I did not see myself half sleep with Tori Vega in my arms after a long night of partying with our beloved friends. You see, this whole ordeal happened last night, at Trina Vega's annual Halloween party.

**Normal POV**

Beck had just arrived to the Vega residence after in his yellow 1968 ford mustang dressed as Superman. He had to admit that he felt a little relief that he didnt have to wear anything to match with his now ex-girlfriend, Jade. He actually enjoyed the freedom of not having to where something he didnt want to just to keep the goth girl happy. But this freedom left room for another option in this contract he called being "single". Loneliness... He did enjoy the feeling of having girls swarm over him after his big break up but he didnt find what he was looking for... That is until he knocked on the door to see a stunning looking Tori Vega standing in the doorway dressed as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded past her shoulders, and her smile was even more dazzling than before. She really did look like a princess in her pink and white long dress.

"Beck! So glad you could make it! Come on in!"

Before he could react, he felt the hands of Tori pulling him inside. The party was actually a hit this year considering everyone was enjoying themselves. He scanned his surroundings trying to find some familiar faces. The first person he spied was a well known red headed girl giggling at a slightly taller curly haired guy with glasses. They apparantly were dressed as a couple. She came as a red velvet cupcake while the boy was wearing a pair of candy jammies probably as the sprinkles on top.

_Oh the dirty things that could be said about that. _he thought himself before noticing a familiar musician coming towards him.  
"Yo, Beck! Glad to see you made it!"

"Thanks Dre," Beck gave him a highfive before scanning around again warily. "You havent seen-"

"Jade?" Beck felt a hitch in his throat before nodding. "Yeah she's around... But I dont think that you'd want to see her right now."

Tori had walked up behind a now confused Beck; placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree with Andre... Jade has been- Well, she's with someone else..."

Beck turned around to face the Latina princess failing to catch the look of terror that had a hold on Andre's face at the mere mention of Jade with someone else. Without another word he simply stormed out of her house, slamming the door behind him leaving a bewildered Tori Vega, and a relieved and slightly guilty Andre.

**Beck's POV**

That was just the icing on the cake. You see, no sooner do I get out of my costume and settle down for bed, I hear a loud banging on my RV door. Frustrated and just not in the mood, I decided to let whoever it was outside have piece of my mind. Needless to say I ended up seeing Tori, who was sobbing and appeared to be covered in punch.

"What happened?" I mentally slapped myself for asking such an idiotic question.

She just stood there as if trying to analyze me and my question. "J-Jade..." It was all that would come out of her mouth amidst the sobs in her throat.

After everything that had happened today, I did the best thing I could on this already horrible day. I hugged Tori Vega who clung to my white T-shirt. The thoughts going through my mind were a plenty as we held that position for what seemed like hours. The only thing that snapped my out of it were the drops of rain that began to fall upon us both.

"Wanna come inside?" I whispered into her hair earning a nod in response.

Once inside, I handed Tori a pair of my shorts and one of my smallest t-shirts that I could find. It was still a little big for her small frame but she insisted on wearing it.

"If you want, I could head outside until you change."

"Beck, I wouldnt feel right if I made you stand outside in the pouring rain while I change clothes." she giggled. I smiled back and simply turned around so that she could have some privacy.

"So... What exactly did Jade do, this time? I-If you dont mind me asking..." I heard the rustling of my clothes stop taking that as my opportunity to turn around. But when I did, i noticed that she had a rather large bruise on her leg that must've been covered by her costume.

She let out a small sigh then sat down on my bed.

"Well it kind of happened right after you left..."

**Flashback- Vega Residence**

"Andre... I think you should've told Beck what happened." Tori quietly scolded hoping nobody would hear or notice.

Unfortunately, that wasnt the case. "And ruin the fun Im having at seeing Beck actually show some emotion other than indifference? I dont think so, Vega..."

Andre rolled his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as Tori glared at the gothic demoness standing before them.

"Jade, this is low... Even for you. Beck came here hoping to get back together with you but left when he found out that you were with 'somebody' else." That last part was directed towards her best friend who again had a guilty look on his face.

"Listen Vega, if you know what's good for you then you'll keep our relationship secret like we asked you to." There was a hint of a scowl ingraved on her face but it quickly shifted into a wicked smirk. "Or else, you regret forever and ever!" she mocked in her signature 1940's actress voice.

Tori was seething now which actually caused Jade to leave her alone. "I. Dont. Talk. Like. That!"

Jade simply snickered before giving Andre a peck on the lips. She then walked past the still furious Tori, disappearing into the crowd. Tori's attention was now on Andre who was obviously uncomfortable with his best [female] friend glaring holes into his skull.

"Why her? Why not someone with a heart?" she asked with a slight hint of playfulness in her tone.

He could only shrug. In his mind, he really didnt know why he dated Jade so soon after her break-up with Beck. True she was attractive, and she sang like a goddess, but was that still enough for him to simply date her right off the bat? This question and many more would have to wait because the next thing Tori saw and felt was a large bowl of Peppy Cola being poured all over her.

Andre looked on in horror at not only the sight of Tori being drenched but also at who committed the act. It only took a second for Tori to run out of her own home and into the night.

**Flashback End**

Beck noticed the tears threatening to escape her eyes. He knew Jade was capable of this, but to embarrass someone merely because they told you about themselves was a little too far.

"I know you probably hate me for not telling you what was going on..." her voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He lifted her chin and gently pressed his lips onto hers. Tori couldnt believe what was going on. Here she was feeling pity for herself because she was the victim of a secret relationship, and now here she is kissing the boy she thought would surely hate her for keeping it from him. Beck Oliver was kissing Tori Vega. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as they both leaned back on his bed. "I could never hate the girl I love..." he whispered in her ear.

Pulling away, she gave him a questionable glance then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"You? Beck Oliver, you love me?" she poke him in his chest.

Would I be kissing you and risking the wrath of Jade if I wasnt?" he winked at her.

Tori took a split second to think on that question and gave her answer in the form of pouncing on him and kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

So that's how we ended up in this position. Tori Vega in my arms. Us both half naked under the covers cuddled together with only the sound of the rain being heard. I was about to drift off to sleep when my phone buzzed twice. Checking it, I saw that I had two new messages; the first coming from Andre.

**To: Beck**

**From: Andre**

**Hey man Im sorry about this but Jade and I are dating. She never wanted you to know that it was me, but I've been feeling so wrong about hiding this from you... I also was wondering if you've seen Tori? if so please tell her im sorry for what Jade did :(**

Beck smirked and decided to respond.

**To: Andre**

**Hey, youre still like family to me. I dont blame you for hiding it from me. I forgive you and Tori is here with me right now so I'll let her know that youre sorry too. :)**

The next message was from none other than Jade. I will admit that I felt a pang of anger but one look over at Tori's sleeping frame next to me, and as quickly as the anger came, it left. Scanning it I noticed that it was in fact a little more than a paragraph. But for you guys I'll just read you the important parts.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**HI. I know Tori ran over to your RV... The question is what did you do? I know you didnt invite her to your RV so I hope you kicked her out... LITERALLY!**

**To: Jade**

**Not that it's any of your business, but she's with me right now after the little cola incident you caused.**

**To: Beck**

**Why? :( You came to the party for me!**

**To: Jade**

**Cuz I love her...**

After sending that last message, I turned over facing Tori who appeared to have a slight grin on her face. I kissed her forehead and whispered:

"That's right... I love you, Tori Vega."

**Phew that took a while for me to write this but I hope you all enjoy reading this. Also keep sending in those reviews and requests too if you want to see a certaint pairing and if you want to be specific just let me know what theme or scenario you'd like to see. I do all pairings, friendships, rated T and even M so review and request and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Advantage of

**After much deliberation, and seeing the reviews, I've decided to work on a Cori fic this time around and it will be my first rated M fic. I decided to up the antey and start doing some descriptions to this and the upcoming fictions. So without further delay, here is my first Cori.**

**Title: Taken Advantage of...**

**Pairing: Tori Vega & Cat Valentine**

**Rating: M**

**Synopsis: What happens when Tori's freaky mind is unleashed on the innocent Cat Valentine?**

* * *

Tori Vega had it bad for someone in Hollywood Arts. No it wasnt Andre Harris, her musically talented best friend. It wasn't Beck Oliver though she can honestly say that secretly, in a world without Jade West, she would actually attempt that. It certainly wasnt Robbie Shapiro though he is sweet and very kind to her. Jade? She wasnt going to touch that with a 38 1/2 ft. pole. No the person she had it bad for was none other than...

"Hey guys!" a familiar redhead squeeled down the hallway waving frantically.

Everyone smiled and responded accordingly. Robbie was obviously excited to see Cat seeing as he had a crush on her since their stage kiss. Beck and Jade mumbled their own "Heys." to the petite girl while managing to keep up a text war with other. Andre grinned.

"Sup lil red!" he responded. "What's got you so excited?"

Catching her breath, Cat Valentine began to speak.

"My parents are taking my brother out of the country for a few days so Im going to have a sleep over. You guys want to come?"

"Sorry Cat, I gotta big exam to study for in Theatre tech class. I cant make it..." Robbie sadly rejected her offer.

"Heh, then after studying for about 5 minutes of studying, Robbies going to be "studying" pictures of Ca-MMMPH!" Rex started to say only to be silenced by his handler. Everyone else seemed to have a reason for not being able to come sleep over at Cat's house.

"I'll go!" Tori raised her hand. "I dont have any plans so I dont mind sleeping over, Cat."

Cat was literally jumping for joy. "YAAAYYY! Slumber Party!"

"So what time should I come over tonight, Cat?"

Suddenly Cat stopped and gazed at Tori somewhat confused.

"What's tonight?" Jade rolled her eyes as Tori tried to make sense to the dumbfounded red-head.

"Nevermind, I'll come by around about 9 for the sleep over, okay?" she smiled showing off her wonderful cheek bones.

Cat nodded and smiled innocently before skipping off towards her next class. "KK!"

As the group departed to their own destinations, Tori gazed at Cat's ass; mentally licking her lips. She had a large window of opportunity that she was not going to let go to waste. Tonight she was going to have Caterina Valentine for own...

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door of the Valentine's Residence. Tori stood outside the door, her heart beating nearly out of her chest. In her bag, she had all sorts of equipment neccessary to ensure she will get her prize by any means neccessary. After about 5 more minutes of knocking and waiting, the object of her obsession finally answered the door.

"Tori! Come in!" Cat gleefully welcomed her friend inside.

Tori went straight upstairs and set her bags down under Cat's bed hoping that she wouldnt notice. After eating and watching Dawn of the Unicorns three times, Tori knew that she had to act now or miss out on the opportunity of being with Cat.

"Hey Cat, let's play truth or dare." she offered.

"kk."

Hook. Line. and Sinker. They both went to Cat's room where Tori quietly locked them both inside. Sitting on her bed, Cat decided to start.

"Truth or Dare?"

Tori decided to play it safe. "Truth."

"Have you ever gone down on a guy?"

Tori Vega was beyond shocked at this point. She expected for Cat to ask her about fluffy bunnies and purple tigers, not about sexual encounters or lack thereof.

"N-no I haven't..." she stammered while swearing in her brain that she noticed a glint of deviance flash in Cat's eyes. It happened so quickly that she wasnt sure if she was just imagining things. She assumed that she was since Cat's usual demeaner resurfaced.

"KK..." she smiled; twiddling with a strand of her red hair.

After about 5 rounds of playing 'truth', Tori considered it safe to take a couple of risks.

"Dare..."

Cat giggled and clapped her hands giddily.

"Yay! Okay well I dare you to..." she scratched her head which Tori took this as a sign that whatever she was going to have to do it was going to be innocent or childish at the the most.

"I dare you to let me have my way with you, Tori Vega." she playfully giggled.

Tori didnt know whether or not Cat was being serious. But one thing she figured was that if she was serious, she would have to do what was requested or risk finding out if she had a mean side. So the only thing she could do was nod.

"Yay! Now strip and get on your knees." she playfully giggled as she grabbed my bag and began to rummage through it. "Ooo Naughty Tori!" she giggled.

I could only blush in pure embarrassment as she pulled out small whips, fuzzy cuffs, and various other 'tools' that I had planned to use on her if neccessary. Now I was a prisoner of my own dirty game. But maybe Cat wont know what to do with these things and just let me go. But life doesnt work that way, and I learned that when Cat's personality took a complete 180 on me.

"I know all about your plan, Tori..." My eyes widened to the size of golf balls when suddenly I was cuffed and gagged with one of Cat's colorful scarves. I was completely helpless as i saw the keys to the hand cuffs sitting around Cat's neck on a necklace that was given to me by Andre for my 17th birthday. I tried to plead with Cat to let me go but only small whimpers came out much to her apparant delight.

"Oh my gosh!" her attitude shifted back to the Cat I know and love. "Tori you sound so sexy when you moan like that. I wonder if youre wet." she slid a finger in my slit and slowing thrusted it in and out making me wet. The worst part was I enjoyed every second of being her helpless captive. She changed positions many times, kissing me gently with her sweet lips that tasted like cherries, to having sex with me in every hole she could find. By the time she finished with me I was completely in tuned with what she wanted from me.

* * *

The next day, became the best and worst day of my life. I was walking to Sikowitz's class when Cat dragged me into the janitor's closet. She gave me a list of things that I needed to comply to if I ever wanted to have my life back. You see that night, I found out that what I was feeling for Cat was purely lust, and if not for the physical enjoyment of being her sex slave, I wouldve just left well enough alone. But I was in so deep to the point where now I had to do everything commanded of me by Cat or risk her posting our little encounter on the slap.

I had to reject Andre as a date to this year's prome.

I had to give up all my lead roles to Jade much to her wicked delight.

I became a being worse than my sister who was known secretly as the school's play girl.

And all because I thought with my private area, and not my head.

What started out as a want of desire for someone so innocent, turned into ME being the one taken advantage of...

**I know this kinda makes me seem like a pervert but hey this was a request made by someone else. I had this originally planned for a Cade or even another Rade or Jadre fic but I settled on this one instead. Hope you all enjoy this section and keep those requests coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Nightmare

**The next pairing I will take care of is... a Candrade love triangle... also there will be a little Tribbie and Bori action. I've wondered what this couple would be like in the actual series so here is my own version of Jandre.**

**Title: Beautiful Nightmare**

**Pairing: Jade & Andre**

**Rated T**

**Synopsis: Jade somehow sees who she is and it frightens her...**

* * *

Jade West.

The baddest chick in Hollywood Arts High School was scared to death. The once bold and brash goth was terrified; curled into a ball as she felt the darkness engulf her body. The manic shrieks of bats and crows filled her ears while the heaviness in her body grew more and more. There was no ecape for her from this hell... this nightmare...

That is until she felt... warm. Daring to open her eyes she was nearly blinded by the light that tore through the shadows. What was even more daring was now she was sitting in the middle of some sort of Chamber hall with multiple rooms.

"Well... this is unexpected..." she murmered to nobody.

"Yes... it is..." a familiar voice rang in her ear.

Turning around she was greeted by the smiling face of none other than Trina Vega.

"Oh great my terror filled nightmare just took on a new meaning... I get the other Vega sister!" Jade snarled.

But, Trina only giggled much to her disdain. Trina never passed up an opportunity to make some snarky comeback about her butt or something."

"I know youre shocked but we dont have much time. You need to know the truth before it's too late!"

The next thing she knew, Jade was being tugged to a door that sat in the middle of the chamber...

Trina motioned for Jade to walk through it which she obliged. Once inside, Jade noticed that she was in the Vega's Home and everyone was sitting down at the usual poker table. Except two seats were empty.

"Wait... Where's Andre?" she whispered only to have Trina put her hand on her shoulder.

"I cant answer that, Jade. But I will say that this scene can be avoided. But you must face every aspect that makes you this shell of a human being."

Jade only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Im not the Trina Vega that you know and hate..." she smiled. "Im your sense of reality personified. And in order to keep this from being your reality, you must accept the things that you've done and owe up to them. The rest is up to you..."

"Wait!"

Suddenly Trina began to vanish and once again Jade was engulfed in light only to end up back in the chamber hall.

* * *

"Great..." she muttered. "So what else do I have to understand...?"

"Well, you must reclaim your innocence..." a perky voice boomed behind Jade. She knew who it was.

"Cat?"

"...And your Joy, Jade..."

"Tori?" Jade was astonished.

Both the red-head and brunnette were clothed in white robes with sashes. Cat's was pink while Tori's was yellow. Two colors Jade absolutely hated.

"Why are you two dressed like that?"

Tori smiled.

"Because, we are what you lost..." Jade once again was confused.

"Your Joy and Innocence, silly!" Cat jumped up and down playfully.

Jade rolled her eyes and began to walk away. But like the last time she ended up in a park and when she realized what was going on, she noticed that she was now 7 years old wearing a bright yellow dress with a pink sash around the waist area. Jade was mortified. She wanted to scream but before she could, another familiar voice was heard.

"Jadey!" Turning around, Jade saw a young chocolate skinned boy wearing dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a black tie running and waving at her.

"Hi Andwe!" her eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that she had a slight lisp that wasnt corrected until she was 10.

The 7 year old Andre hugged her and instantly Jade felt warm and tingly inside.

"Wow... Tori it didnt take long for Jade to grasp that concept at all."

Then Jade was brought back to the chamber utterly disappointed.

"What do you mean?" she let out a sharp breath.

Tori smiled again pointing to the scene behind the goth girl.

"You gave Andre a huuuuugggg!" she playfully teased. "You were vunerable again and that's where your innocence lied in. For that moment, you were truly happy again. You allowed yourself to be open to someone and for that you past the second hurdle."

Jade gave a triumphant grin but it was short lived as Tori's and Cat's faces were now sullen.

"Now..." Cat whispered. "Go on ahead to the last door down this hall where you'll face your final trial."

* * *

Worried was an understatement to decribe what Jade was feeling right now. She stood at the extremely large door just staring at it; wondering what lied on the other side...

"So you're just gonna stand there like a rock huh?"

Beck. Her ex boyfriend stood behind her with Robbie and Rex who was standing on his own two feet.

"Well Beckard, if you must know Im trying to figure out what's on the other side of this blasted door that had even Cat concerned."

Robbie sighed.

"It's the thing you buried the deepest, Jade..."

All Jade could do is gaze wide-eyed at the nerd and pretty boy who nodded in agreement.

"Your fear..."

Gulping what seemed like a huge lump in her throat, Jade remembered what Trina said to her what seemed like hours ago.

'you must face every aspect that makes you this shell of a human being'.

She burst through the door only to find an empty room.

"What the-?"

Dark.

Pitch black.

Creepy.

Evil...

Jade heard a sinister chuckle come from the far end of the room. When her eyes finally adjusted, she noticed a feminine figure sitting on a throne smirking deviously.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" she yelled with venom.

The figure obliged keeping her grin then took a few steps forward. She stopped midway and snapped her fingers revealing her identity.

**"Im you..."**

There was no doubt, that this creature was Jade. The Raven colored hair with green highlights, the ivory pale skin, the borderline sadistic smirk on her lips. Jade was looking in the mirror.

"Beck and Robbie said that I had to face my fear... Though I dont know what that could be since being scared isnt in my vocabulary."

**"It's simple... Only one of us can live while the other will remain here for all eternity..." **

Before Jade could react, she felt chain wrap around her wrists and ankles. Struggling with all her might, she felt miles and miles of chains wrap around her body. She couldnt move, she tried to scream but found the ability lacking. No sound would come out. This 'other' Jade simply stood there with her hand on her hip laughing at her plight.

**"It's a shame really, Jade." **'Jade' lifted her chin. **"I remember when you and I used to be one. I protected you, kept you safe from the pain of others and still you failed as a host. You're pathetic..." **

Finally, Jade was granted the privilage of screaming in agony.

Jade felt tear threatening to erupt but pushed them back as best she could. The only thing that ran through her mind was her friends who tried to help. Robbie, who continued to be kind to her despite her gankiness. Cat, who treated Jade like a sister even though she only considered her a pet at best. Tori, who did so much for her despite every mean and evil thing she did to her or attempted to do as well. Even Beck, her ex, who treated her with respect and dignity and looked past her rough shell... Then there was...

**"I wonder if Andre will like the new 'me'!" **'Jade' snickered to herself.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Silence...

'Jade's' maniacle cackling subsided as well as she observed Jade who was now motionless. The only sound heard was the clopping of 'her' boots that echoed throughout the room as 'Jade' checked closely at her former host.

"That name..." 'Jade' fell to the ground in shock. "...You said his name..."

Slowly, the chains began to unravel themselves from around her torso.

"Andre? You would hurt... ANDRE?!"

The room became cold as 'Jade' tried desperately to stand only to fall back on her butt. She looked down to see that the floor was covered in ice. Her body trembled from a mix of chills but mostly from the inner fear that was pouring out.

**"Wha- What are you doing?!" **she was now truly terrified.

Jade. The real Jade glared with HER devious smirk. Her icy blue eyes flashed with anger and vengeance.

"You will NOT hurt him... Not now, NOT EVER!" Jade ripped the chains off like string over a flame. "He is mine..."

Out of nowhere the faux Jade was now constricted by the very chains that held her 'host'. Wide-eyed and petrified, she was now the one in agony.

**"Jade! Please! We were so great as a team!"**

Jade only snapped her fingers, releasing a torrent of iced spikes that impaled her false self in all directions.

Then before she could catch her breath...

"Jade?"

...She was engulfed in light once again...

* * *

"Jade? Wake up!" Andre yelled out as his body hovered over Jade's seemingly unconscious frame.

The others had surrounded her trying to revive the goth.

Then her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was that smile. His smile.

"You're alive..." she whispered placing her hand on his cheek.

He chuckled. "You still remember your lines after that spill huh?"

She sat up and planted her lips across his, letting out all of her emotions. Once she released, she saw his stunned gaze.

"Aw man here come's the wonk again!" he was truly tripped out but that didnt stop Jade from smiling and hugging him.

"Good... At least your girlfriend isnt the only one..." she winked at him.

"G-Girlfriend? Im not dating Tori..." Andre whined rolling his eyes.

Jade recipricated the gesture but kissed him again.

"I meant me ding-dong..."

Andre then caught on and gently placed his lips onto hers forgetting everyone who was around. Once they both pulled apart for air, Andre finally allowed her to stand up on her feet just as the final bell rang. Walking to his car, Andre finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging his mind since Jade woke up.

"Hey um..."

"Yes, Andre?" she batted her eyelashes seductively.

"How did you know that I felt that way about you?" he was blushing now and Jade found it adorable.

_Wait Adorable? Oh Cat was right... I am innocent again... _

"Well... I didnt. I just had to accept my feelings for you and hope that you felt the same." she leaned next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what EXACTLY caused you to figure out these feelings?" he kissed her lips again savoring the moment.

Jade blushed (Yes she blushed) then kissed Andre's cheek.

"Lets just say you saved me from a beautiful nightmare dre..."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it... And an added bonus the next chapter will be a love triangle. Who will be involved. Well not to spoil things it will involve Robbie but who else is in it you ask? message me and MAYBE I'll tell... MAYBE lol Kenshinfox OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Check

**Now it is time for the main event... the next chapter of the Victorious Anthology! I was thinking of another Rade since the last one was kinda half-effort. SO this time I found an idea to effectively put the two together in a much more realistic setting. So without further ado, lets get too it.**

**Title: Reality check**

**Pairing: Robbie & Jade**

**Rating: T**

**Synopsis: What happens when Robbie's strength turns into his greatest weakness.**

* * *

Robbie Shapiro was having one of his usual Saturday night playing Call of Duty MW 3 online. He didnt have a date, nor were any of his friends available to hang out.

Tori & Andre were probably 'learning a new song' (i.e. sucking face). Beck claimed to finally be catching up on upgrading his car with a new engine and transmission. Cat was probably off eating bibble. Trina? No way was he that desperate for companionship. That left Jade... the one person who he actually got any form of response from these days, even if it was negative. He thought about calling her but remembered that she would more than likely impale him with her new pair of scissors.

Shaking that thought out of his head he proceeded to regain his focus on his game. He was on top of the leaderboard tied with only one other person and all he needed was one more kill to win it all. He waited patiently with his sniper rifle ready when a player came into view. He smirked as he made the shot, hitting his target and thus ending the game. He marveled at his accomplishment when a voice rang through his ear piece.

"You're gonna pay Puppetmaster84!" the voice rang.

Robbie jumped slightly but regained his composure. "Look you lost fair and square but if you want me then come get some..." he confidently boasted.

"I will..."

The next thing he knew, Robbie saw the second place name disappear but not before he caught a glimpse of the name. A name that when connected to the right individual sent a chills down Robbie Shapiro's spine. His smirk vanished and his knees shook violently. He tried to swallow but his throat just wouldnt comply with his mind. There was only one person with a name like that.

His phone buzzed. Looking at it he knew it was her...

**Knock Knock Shapiro }:)**

Jade West...

Robbie shot up and he couldve sworn that he lost control of his bowels. He slowly crept towards his window and peaked over the edge only to see the curvacious form of none other than Jade West standing at his apartment door. He was contemplating whether to pretend he wasnt home but before he could react, Jade's icy glare was pointed in his direction.

"Robbie! Open the door or I will!" the goth girl roared while banging on the door. "Im gonna count to 5 and this door better be opened..."

Robbie came into the living room and appeared to be in a position similar to the one Beck was in about a year ago.

"1!"

He reached for the door knob.

"2..."

In a quick change of heart, he began to walk away only to hear his front door crash on the wood floor. In complete terror, he did the only smart thing his brain could process.

RUN!

He made a mad dash for his room but just before he could enter he was pounced upon by Jade who easily dragged him away.

"Wait! What happened to 3, 4, and 5?" he yelled.

Jade only threw him on the couch and glared at him intensely. There was a hint of a snarl that seemed to be permenantly etched on her lips.

"Dammit Shapiro... you decided to be mr. big and bad huh? Make me look like a chump online?!"

"Im sorry Jade I didnt mean to-"

His whining was halted by Jade smashing her lips onto his. To say that there was a spark between the two wouldve been beyond an understatement as Robbie impulsively felt his arms wrap around Jade's waist as she began to straddle his on his couch. She only released him when she felt that he needed to breathe.

"What was that for?" the geek whimpered between breaths. His glasses were fogged up but he could just barely make out the image of a seductively grinning Jade West.

"I guess you can say that I-" she leaned in closer letting him feel her breath against his neck. "I like you, Shapiro..." she whispered gingerly in his ear earning a shudder of delight from the boy beneath her.

"You l-like me? Robbie Shapiro?" he managed to eke out in surprise. Jade simply nodded.

"But you just ripped down my door like a woman possessed because I..." he paused hoping not to anger her.

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Because you beat me at one of my favorite games?" he nodded. "Well- I guess thats what brought me here."

She looked playfully in the air as if realizing something but shook her head.

"Nope. It was because I want you, Robbie..."

Robbie could've sworn he saw a glimpse of satan in Jade's eyes as she licked her lips that tasted like raspberries. Her blue eyes flashed a form of deviance that he only saw once when Beck had whispered something in her ear a while ago but he knew... This was all for him. But he also knew that her gaze came with a price.

"So you want me to be your secret? Like Trina did?" the venom poured out with each word.

Jade gave him a surprised look now and appeared to be hurt. She stood up and sat on the living room table. "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Robbie stood up and gave the goth a look of hurt but also of anger. "I wont do this if you intend on using me until Beck or some other guy decides they want you. I refuse to play this sick, twisted, and perverted game just so you or any other girl can get off until they can have want they truly desire. I WONT be a secret nor a one night stand, Jade! Im perfectly content with spending my Saturday nights alone in my quiet apartment playing video games if that's what you intend to do."

Robbie let one stray tear escape his eyes before turning away. Jade knew what it was like to be in this position but to know that Robbie was being used by Trina Vega and possibly other girls nearly broke her heart. Yes she had a heart... She wanted to hug him, to tell him that she understood him.

"They're not worth it..." she whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Robbie turned around and looked at her with wide-eyes. Jade simply smiled at him. Not smirk, smile... She stood up and strutted towards him then when she was within kissing distance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just stared into his eyes... he stared back seeing that without words, Jade West was telling him a story of what she'd been through and how she truly felt nowadays. Nodding with a sweet smile, he lifted her up bridal style and led her to his room.

* * *

"Guys, Im telling you that Robbie should be checked on now and again. Besides he is our friend you know?" Tori Vega scolded the others. Andre nodded in understanding though he wished that he didnt have to quit the make-out war between him and Tori. Cat was bouncy as usual while Beck simply shrugged in his usual cool guy way.

"Hey." Cat stopped at the broken down door that led to Robbie Shapiro's apartment. "Why is Robbie's door broken down?" she asked in a serious manner.

Tori and the others immediately rushed in to find that nothing was broken nor stolen.

"That's weird... Why would someone break down his door and not steal anything?" Andre scratched his head.

"Who cares? Lets see if Robbie is okay!" Tori scolded before heading into the back room where her geeky friend slept.

Opening the door, she saw Robbie sound asleep but there was someone else in the bed with him. Someone with Ivory skin, Raven black hair and blueish-green eyes that were glaring back at her.

"J-Jade?" she whispered.

"Go away... and dont disturb us again." the goth girl whispered back harshly.

Tori only nodded as she quietly shut the door.

"So is he okay?" Andre startled the latina girl.

After regaining her senses, Tori nodded only to reveal her flushed face.

"Yeah, and he's not alone..." she muttered lowly.

Beck came up behind him. "Who's with him?"

"Jade..."

Cat gasped and ran off in tears with Beck chasing after her. Andre looked at Tori and simply left but not before putting the door back the way it was originally.

* * *

Robbie woke up groaning.

"Jade who was that?" he yawned.

Jade wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Nothing. baby... but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"This is so much better than playing video games all night isnt it?"

Robbie could tell his now girlfriend was smirking deviously and simply kissed her passionately before pulling the covers over them both.

**Well I hope you all enjoy this little chapter of the Victorious Anthology and review me on who you'd like to see next. Or you can message me either way I want to hear from you!**


End file.
